I cry
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: *Taichi-centric* Taichi, tras ser rechazado por el amor de su vida, comienza a rememorar todo lo que vivió junto a esa persona desde el día en que la conoció, dándose cuenta de que el amor, simplemente, no es algo que puedes forzar. *TaichixSoraxYamato*


**Oi! He vuelto con un fic muy triste! Ahhh! Esta basado en la cancion 'Que lloro' de Sin Bandera. Es mayormente un fic sobre Taichi, donde el relata su tragica historia de amor. Es mi primer intento de Taiora, y digo intento porque no lo es, de hecho... bueno, lean y sabran a que me refiero. Si son amantes de Taichi, mmm... lean bajo su propio riesgo, en serio, la pasa muy mal en el fic.**

**Ya, no los molesto mas. Por fis, dejen sus reviwes!**

**Ah! Y no se cuando suba el siguiente capitulo de SSM. Depende de mi tiempo.**

**Vamos con el fic... **

* * *

_**"I cry…"**_

_**(Lloro…)**_

_**By 'Ayumi'.**_

* * *

El chico bajó la vista. "Es que… bueno, yo… yo…"- balbuceó, la inquietud apoderándose de su persona.

El silencio se hizo presente al instante.

El muchacho se encontraba totalmente nervioso, pero era de esperarse; estaba a un paso de declararle su profundo amor a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo no iba a estar nervioso? Además, trataba por todos los medios poder controlar el mar de emociones que, en esos momentos, había en su interior; lo cual le estaba resultando bastante difícil, considerando que, por naturaleza, él era un joven muy expresivo y extrovertido, también muy valiente y seguro de si mismo. Aunque en esos momentos, su valentía, que irónicamente resultaba ser su mejor cualidad, estaba _muy_ lejos de él…

Alzó la vista levemente, lo suficiente para ver a su amiga, sin ser descubierto. La muchacha solo estaba mirándolo, con una expresión cariñosa e inocente en su rostro, pero también con cierta preocupación por él. Al verla, logró relajarse un poco… Si, no podía ser tan difícil; además, él estaba casi seguro que ella no le rechazaría.

La miró directamente a los ojos, con mucha determinación. Si, estaba seguro, todo estaría bien.

"Yo… Yo te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti…"- dijo seriamente, sintiendo como se liberaba de una gran pesadez. Miró a la chica frente a él, esperando ansioso su reacción y deseando que fuera positiva.

Sin embargo, le expresión de la muchacha distaba mucho de ser de alegría; mas bien era de sorpresa y… dolor.

Él no entendió su reacción; con temor a que algo anduviera mal con ella, se le acercó con lentitud, tocando suavemente su hombro. Ante el contacto, la chica salió de su estupor y, tras un breve contacto visual, bajó su mirada al piso.

"Yo… ahhh… Lo siento mucho, pero… no… yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… Pero no pienses que es porque no te quiera, de hecho, yo te quiero mucho, pero… no de la forma que tu esperas… Eres mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano… y te quiero como tal… Además, yo…"- dijo tristemente la muchacha, sintiéndose miserable al lastimar a una de las personas más importantes para ella, pero no podía mentirle; él siempre había sido honesto con ella, por lo cual ella sintió que debería responder a su honestidad de la misma manera.

El muchacho ya no la escuchaba, había dejado de oírla después de la palabra _hermano_. La miraba atentamente, memorizando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, de sus ojos, de ella. Podía decir que trataba de decirle algo más, puesto que veía como buscaba las palabras adecuadas; podía escucharla dudar antes de hablarle, pero no la escuchaba realmente, no entendía lo que ella trataba de decir. Las palabras que había dicho, aun daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, negándose a ir.

¿Era eso lo que él significaba para ella, un hermano?... ¿Acaso nunca lo vería como algo mas? Al parecer no…

Finalmente, ella le dijo lo que había estado tratando de decirle; y sintió como la realidad llegaba de golpe, dejándole ver, lo que desde un principio, se negó a creer… Había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde…

Se sintió vacío, de repente, vacío y solo…

Y lentamente comenzó a caer en un abismo, oscuro y frío, de donde sabía, no saldría jamás…

"En verdad lo siento… Por favor, perdóname…"- dijo la muchacha en un suave susurro, alejándose rápidamente de ahí; ella no soportaba verlo así.

Él solo se quedó ahí parado, donde ella le había dejado, observándola correr lejos de ahí. Sabía muy bien a donde iría, siempre lo supo, pero su corazón le había nublado la vista desde el comienzo, impidiéndole ver con claridad lo que pasaba, evitando también ser lastimado. Sin más que hacer ahí, se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a su departamento.

* * *

Hace ya unas horas que estaba ahí, encerrado en mi habitación, hundiéndome cada vez mas en mi miseria. Se preguntaran la razón a mí extraña actitud, bueno es simple, se resume a una palabra: Sora. ¿Pero qué hizo para lastimarme tanto? Sencillo, ella… ella no me ama, no como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Esta tarde le confesé mis sentimientos, hoy, después de cinco años desde que me di cuenta que la amaba, se lo confesé. Y ella… me rechazó.

Me siento solo y perdido. Je. Es una suerte que esta noche estoy solo en casa, mis padres están en su segunda Luna de miel y Hikari esta en casa de Miyako. Pero es mejor así, ya que no tengo que preocuparme de dar explicaciones acerca de mi comportamiento.

Suspiro.

Aun recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos. Fue hace diez años. Yo tenía seis en ese entonces.

Recuerdo que ese día yo estaba jugando con mi balón en el parque, estaba solo. Los niños no querían jugar conmigo, ya que decían que no era divertido, porque yo siempre ganaba. Si, desde niño fui muy bueno para el Fútbol. Por esa razón estaba solo, pateando mi balón de aquí para allá. Realmente no me importaba mucho, pero a veces me aburría.

De repente, pateé mi balón muy fuerte, y fue a dar a un lugar entre unos arbustos. Corrí a buscarlo, cuando de entre las ramas sale una pequeña niña pelirroja, de mas o menos mi edad, con mi balón entre sus manos, sonriéndome dulcemente. Su sonrisa me cautivó de inmediato, al igual que sus ojos, que eran rojos como dos rubíes; y, por primera vez, sentí interés en una niña. Vestía un short amarillo y una blusa celeste. Al comienzo no hice nada solo contemplarla, era muy bonita, pero más allá de eso, no sentí nada más; y era lógico, es decir, era un niño ¿y qué saben los niños acerca de enamorarse?

Luego de salir de mi asombro, me acerqué a ella.

"_¿Puedes devolverme mi balón, por favor?"_- le pregunté, una vez estuve frente a ella.

"_Seguro. ¿Puedo jugar contigo?"_- me dijo, entregándome el balón.

Su pregunta, en ese momento, me sorprendió, porque hasta donde yo sabía, las niñas solo jugaban con muñecas. Así que solo la miré extrañado.

"_Eres una niña."_- dije.

"_¿Y qué?"_- preguntó.

"_Las niñas juegan con muñecas, el Fútbol es para niños."_- le dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

Ella pareció enfadarse un momento, pero luego sonrió de manera extraña.

"_¿Acaso temes que te gane?"_- me dijo.

Eso me molestó mucho. Yo siempre fui algo obstinado y si me desafiaban, no echaba pie atrás; y su pregunta me sonó como un desafió.

"_¡Claro que no, adelante juguemos!"_- exclamé.

Nos preparamos para partir y yo le sonreí confiado.

"_Soy el mejor jugador de todos los niños de primer año. Vas a perder y ni siquiera podrás hacer una anotación."_

Ante mis palabras, ella solo sonrió.

"_Eso lo veremos."_

Y así comenzamos a jugar. Ella resultó ser muy buena, mejor que cualquier otro niño contra los que había jugado. El juego estaba muy reñido, cada vez que yo anotaba, ella anotaba. Al final y después de mucho tiempo de jugar, terminamos el partido; yo le gané por un punto de diferencia.

Ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo, ambos muy sucios, por la tierra; descansábamos. Yo me sentí muy contento en esos momentos, ya que había sido la primera vez que me divertía tanto jugando Fútbol, y nada menos que contra una niña, pero eso era lo de menos. Ella también se veía feliz.

"_Eres muy buena… Mejor que los niños de mi salón…"_- le dije, sonriendo.

Ella también me sonrió.

"_Gracias, me divertí mucho."_- dijo.

"_Yo también."_

Permanecimos en silencio mucho tiempo, hasta que me percaté de que aun no sabía su nombre. Eso me hizo gracia, habíamos jugado toda la tarde a gusto y ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado.

"_Oye…"_- la llamé, extendiéndole mi mano.

Ella me miró no entendiendo mi acción.

"_Mi nombre es Yagami Taichi, mucho gusto."_- le dije.

Sonrió.

"_Mi nombre es Takenouchi Sora, el gusto es mío."_- dijo, estrechando mi mano.

En ese momento, una extraña necesidad de protegerla para siempre, creció en mi interior y me hice una promesa silenciosa; me prometí que nunca me alejaría de ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Desde ese entonces, nos hicimos amigos. Siempre íbamos a todos lados juntos, nunca nos separábamos. Nuestra amistad siguió creciendo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, acercándonos cada vez más el uno al otro. Nos hicimos los mejores amigos, éramos inseparables.

Luego, ella se trasladó a mi escuela, la Primaria Odaiba, y quedamos en el mismo salón; decidimos entrar al equipo de Fútbol de la primaria. Al comienzo fue difícil para ella, ya que todos decían que las niñas no jugaban ese tipo de deportes, pero luego se dieron cuenta de lo buena que era y la aceptaron encantados. Sin embargo, a su madre nunca le gustó que ella estuviera en el equipo, ya que quería que Sora se encargara de su escuela de arreglos florales. Aun así, Sora se quedó en el equipo.

Un día, hace seis años (cuatro años después de conocerla), habíamos ido a dar un paseo al parque. Sora había tenido otra discusión con su madre, otra por la misma razón de siempre. Pero esta vez, ella se veía muy triste.

"_Ella nunca me va a entender… Solo se preocupa de la buena reputación de su escuela, nada más…"_- me dijo.

"_No, Sora… Eso no es cierto, es solo que ustedes tienen gustos diferentes, ya veras que algún día te comprenderá…"_- le dije, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros, para reconfortarla.

"_Si, pero…"_

"_No te preocupes, todo estará bien… Yo estoy contigo y… siempre será así."_- le dije, interrumpiéndola.

No sé qué fue lo que me motivó a decir eso, pero sabía que hace tiempo quería decírselo. Ella solo me miró y me sonrió.

"_Me gustas, Taichi."_- me dijo de repente.

Su confesión me tomó por sorpresa, pero me alegró.

"_Tu también me gustas."_- le dije, bastante nervioso.

Ella se acercó a mí, besando mi mejilla. Fue un gesto inocente, pero me gustó. Después de ese día, extrañamente, todo siguió con normalidad.

Durante ese año, conocimos a Izumi Koushirou, que había entrado al equipo de Fútbol y nos hicimos amigos de él, pero Sora y yo, éramos cada día mas unidos. Hasta que fuimos transportados al Digimundo, aquel verano de hace cinco años.

La primaria decidió hacer un campamento de verano, durante todo un mes; todos los cuartos, quintos y sextos años, tenían que ir, sin excepción. Al llegar al campamento, lo primero que hicieron los maestros fue distribuir a los alumnos en las cabañas.

Era obvio que las niñas y los niños no estarían juntos en una cabaña. Así que hicieron varios grupos, para que todos estuvieran en una. Luego nos dijeron que deberíamos ordenar nuestras cosas y que luego tendríamos la tarde libre; al día siguiente empezarían las actividades. Sora y yo, fuimos a nuestras respectivas cabañas.

"_¡Sora, encuéntrame en la fuente cuando termines de ordenar tus cosas, así podemos ir a explorar!"_- le grité antes de que ella entrara en su cabaña.

"_¡Muy bien, te veré ahí!"_- me respondió.

Entré en la cabaña que me asignaron, encontrándome con Koushirou, eso me alegró, ya que tendría alguien con quien hablar por las noches. Había dos chicos más, y por la cantidad de camas, asumí que solo éramos nosotros cuatro.

Uno de los chicos era mayor que nosotros, tenía el cabello negro-azulado, ojos negros, usaba gafas y me pareció algo extraño; iba en sexto año y por lo que nos dijo, él no quería estar ahí, pero sus padres habían insistido. Se llamaba Kido Jyou.

El otro chico era de mas o menos mi edad, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules, no parecía japonés; cuando le pregunté por que estaba ahí, él solo me miró despectivamente y me ignoró, terminó de ordenar sus cosas y salió de la cabaña. Su actitud me molestó.

"_Su nombre es Ishida Yamato, es mitad japonés, mitad francés."_- escuché a Koushirou decir.

Volteé a verlo y él continuó.

"_Por lo que se, va en quinto año, salón B."_

Yo no dije nada solo asentí, ese salón estaba junto al mío. Jyou se acercó a nosotros lentamente.

"_Yo oí que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él era pequeño, desde entonces es frío con la gente, nunca muestra ninguna clase de emoción, también oí que vive con su padre y su hermano menor vive con su madre."_- dijo, ajustando sus gafas. _"Debe ser terrible para él."_

Permanecimos en silencio.

De repente, me sentí mal por ese chico; claro que debe ser terrible estar lejos de su hermano menor; yo no sabría que hacer si me alejaban de mi hermanita.

Comencé a ordenar mis cosas, debía apresurarme, ya que Sora seguramente me esperaba. Fue entonces cuando desde afuera, se escuchó el grito de muchas niñas, que rápidamente se hacían menos fuertes, por lo que seguramente se estaban alejando. No le presté mucha atención.

Salí a mi encuentro con Sora. Me acerqué a la fuente y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla acompañada. Un pequeño niño estaba hablando con ella, el niño parecía contento y Sora también. El niño tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, supuse que tenía alrededor de siete u ocho años; su apariencia me pareció muy familiar.

Me acerqué a ellos.

Sora me sonrió.

"_¿Quién es el niño, Sora?"_- pregunté.

El pequeño sonrió.

"_Me llamo Takaishi Takeru."_- dijo.

"_Él vino por el día a visitar a su hermano, pero no lo ha encontrado, así que me ofrecí a buscarlo con él. ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Taichi?"_- dijo Sora, tomando la mano de Takeru.

Yo asentí.

"_Soy Taichi."_- dije, dirigiéndome al pequeño.

"_Mucho gusto."_- me respondió.

Recorrimos los alrededores del campamento, buscando al hermano de Takeru, al cual no conocíamos. Takeru nos contó que la ultima vez que el vio a su hermano, fue cuando sus padres los separaron y que, debido a eso, no recordaba su nombre; además, su madre nunca lo mencionaba, pero nos dijo que si recordaba cómo era.

Yo no le veía caso a la búsqueda, es decir, seguramente el hermano de Takeru cambió de apariencia con los años, podría ser cualquier. Pero Sora insistía en que lo encontraríamos.

"_Dime, Takeru… ¿Cómo es tu hermano?"_- preguntó ella.

"_Ehhh… como yo, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules."_- dijo.

"_Bueno, al menos eso reduce las opciones a casi nada, ya que, además del chico que estaba en mi cabaña, no he visto a nadie mas con esas características."_- les dije.

Tanto Sora como Takeru sonrieron.

"_Eso es bueno. ¿Ves, Takeru? Ya casi lo encontramos."_

Íbamos caminando cerca de una de las cabañas, estábamos a punto de doblar en una esquina, cuando de la nada, vi a alguien girar en la esquina rápidamente hacia nosotros. Como un acto reflejo, tomé a Takeru quitándolo del camino, pero al hacerlo tan rápido, no pude mantener mi equilibrio y caí al suelo, con el pequeño sobre mi. Me sentí aliviado al ver que no le pasó nada.

Luego recordé a Sora, pero cuando iba a levantarme, la persona ya se había estrellado contra ella, provocando que ambos cayeran; el extraño(a) cayó sobre Sora. Ambos se quejaron por el impacto, reaccionando un poco. Entonces me percaté de que esa persona era un chico, pero no cualquier chico, era Ishida. Comencé a molestarme lentamente; no me gustó nada lo que veía.

Ishida empezó a levantarse de a poco, percatándose de cómo estaba; Sora hizo lo mismo, pero antes de que dijeran algo, se miraron, sorprendiéndose al ver en la situación en la que estaban. El rubio se levantó rápidamente, ayudando a Sora a ponerse de pie.

"_Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención estrellarme contigo, pero no veía por donde iba."_- se disculpó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"_No… no hay problema, yo también venía distraída."_- dijo apenada.

Ya no estaba enojado, después de todo, eso fue un accidente. Pero por algún motivo, un sentimiento negativo comenzó a crecer en mi, sentimiento que era dirigido a él; solo hasta ahora supe que ese sentimiento era odio y celos. Y de no ser porque Sora estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa, jamás los hubiera experimentado y desde ese día, lo he odiado por eso.

Iba a hablar, cuando unos gritos me interrumpieron, gritos de muchas niñas, que se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estábamos.

Ishida volteó a verlas y sin una palabra más, salió corriendo, alejándose de ahí. El grupo de chicas (que eran bastantes), pasó de largo. Y solo entonces, me percaté que eran chicas de cuarto, quinto y sexto año; y era a Ishida al que perseguían, casi como locas desquiciadas. Sentí pena por él, olvidando el odio.

"_Parece ser que él es muy popular entre las chicas…"-_ dijo Sora, llamando mi atención.

"_Si…"_

Después de ese incidente, Takeru nos dijo que, en efecto, Yamato era su hermano mayor; por lo que Sora decidió que, ya que su hermano estaba algo _ocupado_ huyendo de esas niñas, Takeru permanecería con nosotros.

Fuimos a caminar por el bosque.

Ahí Sora me dijo que había conocido a una niña muy simpática y peculiar, su nombre era Tachikawa Mimi. Minutos después, la encontramos vagando por el bosque, estaba perdida, así que le dijimos que nos acompañara; se quejaba demasiado, pero era gracioso.

Al llegar a un pequeño claro, vimos una caseta de guardabosques, estaba abandonada; se notaba por lo desgastada que estaba. Al acercarnos encontramos a Koushirou, que estaba trabajando en su computadora; le presente a Takeru y a Mimi.

Cerca del medio día, Yamato llegó a ese lugar, alegrando a Takeru. El pequeño se veía muy contento. Jyou apareció luego, con un bolso para Mimi. Pero no alcanzó a dárselo, ya que una tormenta de nieve comenzó.

Y luego de eso, fuimos transportados al Digimundo. En aquel extraño lugar, aprendimos a sobrevivir, a ser fuertes y a permanecer unidos como grupo; todos nos acercamos mucho durante nuestra aventura, haciendo crecer nuestra amistad. Yamato y yo nos hicimos mejores amigos, a pesar de que solíamos discutir mucho, aun así nos apoyábamos mucho.

Durante una de nuestras batallas, Sora fue secuestrada. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta cuanto significaba ella para mi, la agonía que sentí al pensar que algo podría pasarle fue terrible. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella. Pensé que eso era imposible a mi edad, pero no era así. Gracias a ese incidente, encontré el valor que me faltaba. La rescaté sana y salva, eso era todo lo que me importaba. También derroté a nuestro enemigo.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, enemigos más poderosos se presentaban, pero yo siempre procuré protegerla. Tuvimos que regresar a nuestro hogar, para prevenir un desastre. Hay nos enteramos que mi hermana menor, Hikari, era una de nosotros.

Después de derrotar a Myotismon, tuvimos que regresar al Digimundo, a luchar contra un nuevo enemigo. En esta segunda aventura, ya no podía estar muy al pendiente de Sora, porque tenía que cuidar a mi hermana, pero no fue necesario, ya que todos nos procurábamos de protegernos los unos a los otros. Esos nuevos enemigos, los Dark Masters, resultaron ser peores que los demás, también muy fuertes; nos tomaba demasiado tiempo derrotar a uno solo y eran cuatro.

En nuestra batalla contra uno de ellos, Puppetmon, Takeru fue secuestrado y Yamato casi enloqueció. Admito que se sobrepasó en algunas cosas; como en culpar a Sora por destruir a unos de los sirvientes de Puppetmon, arruinando la única posibilidad de encontrar a Takeru. Pero era comprensible, yo hubiera actuado igual si Takeru hubiera sido Hikari.

Afortunadamente, Takeru regresó por si solo, sano y salvo; todos nos alegramos, pero por algún motivo Yamato desapareció en ese instante. Lo vimos tiempo después, pero no como hubiéramos esperado; él había vuelto con intenciones de luchar contra mi y así lo hice, aunque no quería. En medio de nuestra pelea, algo nos transportó a un extraño lugar, vimos como nos eligieron y todo; también descubrimos el significado de nuestros emblemas.

Yo creí que después de eso, todo volvería a la normalidad, pero no fue así. Yamato se alejó de nosotros. Y Sora fue la más afectada, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, yo si me di cuenta. Luego Jyou se fue y finalmente Mimi.

No nos volvimos a reunir hasta la batalla final, nuestra batalla contra Piedmon, el último enemigo.

Mientras yo luchaba, envié a Sora y a Takeru en busca de Yamato, Jyou y Mimi. Y cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, ellos llegaron, menos Mimi, que llegó después. Al final, fue Takeru, en un intento de ser fuerte y proteger a Hikari, quien derrotó a Piedmon. Pero aun había un enemigo mas, Apocalymon. Casi nos dimos por vencido frente a él, pero nuestros amigos digimon, nos ayudaron a seguir peleando; fue la batalla más difícil, pero logramos. Y tuvimos que despedirnos de nuestros amigos digitales.

Todos aprendimos muchas cosas en ese mundo.

Jyou aprendió que la vida no es solo estudiar, aprendió a tener carácter, a escuchar a su lado aventurero y a tener un poco mas de confianza en sí mismo.

Mimi aprendió a no ser tan caprichosa, a ser más desinteresada y a valorar a los amigos.

Koushirou aprendió a ver más allá de su computadora y también a querer a sus padres adoptivos.

Hikari aprendió a no ser tan tímida, a preocuparse de ella y a decir lo que siente, aun si eso significa lastimar a alguien.

Takeru aprendió a ser fuerte, a no depender tanto de Yamato y a valerse por sí mismo.

Yamato, sin duda él fue el que más cambió con esa aventura; aprendió el verdadero significado de la amistad, aprendió a confiar en las personas, aprendió a abrirse un poco más al mundo, aunque solo un poco y aprendió que no siempre tenía que ser el hermano sobre protector.

Sora aprendió cual era el verdadero significado del amor, aprendió a confiar en su madre y también a comprender lo que su madre sentía por ella.

Y yo… yo no aprendí muchas cosas, pero lo que aprendí fue muy importante para mí. Aprendí a diferenciar el verdadero valor y a pensar antes de actuar, pero gracias a eso, descubrí… mi amor por Sora.

En el regreso a nuestro mundo, tomé una importante decisión; sin importar como, encontraría el momento adecuado para confesarle a Sora mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, yo pensé tontamente, que al regresar a nuestras vidas cotidianas, todo volvería a ser como antes; pero para mi desgracia, no fue así.

Al llegar a nuestro mundo, noté que algo no andaba bien con Sora, la notaba distante y algunas veces había _algo_ en sus ojos, algo que no podía descifrar. Quise preguntarle, pero no tuve el valor suficiente; eso resultaba algo irónico, considerando todo lo que viví en el Digimundo.

Al día siguiente de nuestro regreso, Sora se fue fuera de la cuidad con su madre, a pasar el resto de las vacaciones juntas con su padre. Eso me alegró en cierta forma, ya que ella y su madre se estaban llevando mejor.

No la volví a ver hasta que las clases comenzaron.

Estábamos en sexto año, en ese entonces.

El transcurso de ese año escolar, fue para mi, por decir lo menos, extraño. Sora no me hablaba como solía hacerlo, no más de lo necesario, de hecho creía que trataba de evitarme; ya no asistía a todas las prácticas, suspiraba casi todo el tiempo y siempre se veía distraída. Mimi era la única que sabía lo que le pasaba, puesto que desde que habíamos regresado del Digimundo, ellas eran muy buenas amigas; pero Mimi tampoco quería decirme lo que ocurría.

Durante aquel año, todos nosotros, los elegidos, habíamos acostumbrado a almorzar juntos; y si se daba la ocasión, salir a pasear después de clases, lo que era no muy seguido. En los recesos, notaba a Sora algo nerviosa. Nunca entendí el por qué de aquello.

Todo el año fue mas o menos lo mismo con Sora, nos estábamos distanciando mucho y yo no quería eso. Es decir, no había un buen motivo para que ella me evitara; no después de que me había dicho que yo le gustaba, aunque en realidad, nunca hablamos de ese incidente; además, ya habían pasado casi dos años desde aquello. Era por eso que yo había empezado a dudar, ya que tal vez yo ya no le gustaba y por eso me evitaba.

Un día, después de la práctica y casi al término del año escolar; yo me encontraba en el campo, sentado en una banca, pensando una forma de hablar con Sora. Por lo que no escuché a la persona que se me había acercado.

"_¿Taichi?"_

Me volteé, solo para ver a Sora de pie junto a mí. Se veía nerviosa, como si algo le molestara.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_- le pregunté.

"_Lo siento."_- me dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Por haber pasado casi todo el año evitándote…"_

"_Ahh… ¿Por qué lo hacías?"_

"_Porque necesitaba pensar, me sentía confundida y necesitaba aclarar mi mente."_

Me sorprendí ante eso. Pensé que se debía a que, tal vez, había otro chico que había captado su interés.

"_¿Te gusta otro chico?"_- pregunté temeroso.

Ella se ruborizó, bajando su mirada.

"_No es eso…"_

Al oírla sentí alivio, claro que si hubiera estado atento a ella, me hubiera dado cuenta de que si había otro chico, pero en esos momentos me sentía tan contento, creyendo que yo aun le gustaba, que no presté atención. Fui un tonto.

"_Taichi, voy a renunciar al equipo de Fútbol…"_

Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

"_¿Por qué?"_- pregunté algo exaltado.

"_Porque me di cuenta que eso no es lo que realmente me gusta hacer…"_

"_¡No me digas que te interesa hacer arreglos florales!"_- dije impactado, poniéndome de pie.

Ella rió.

"_Bueno, digamos que ahora si me gusta lo que mi madre hace y ella me esta enseñando, pero no es por eso que dejare el Fútbol."_

"_Ah, que alivio, ya pensaba que te había lavado el cerebro o algo así."_- bromeé un poco.

Sora volvió a reír.

"_No, nada de eso. Es solo que descubrí que… me gusta mas jugar Tenis, de hecho creo que amo ese deporte, tal y como tú amas jugar Fútbol. Además ya me inscribí en el club de Tenis de la escuela, por eso ya no iba a las practicas de Fútbol."_

"_Ya veo. Me alegro por ti, Sora."_

Ella se puso de pie, acercándose a mí; me abrazo fuertemente, dándome un corto beso en la mejilla.

"_Gracias, Taichi."_

Yo también la abracé.

"_No hay de que."_

En ese momento, realmente creí que ella sentía algo más que solo amistad por mí. Pero solo me estaba engañando. Sora pareció querer decirme algo más, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente me dijo que nos fuéramos a casa. Al final, esa resultó ser la principal razón de su extraño comportamiento durante ese año, pero había algo más, que en ese instante yo ignoraba.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y pasamos a la preparatoria. Ahí las cosas eran muy diferentes, ya no éramos niños, estábamos empezando a ser adolescentes. Mimi se fue a norte América. Y yo pasé a ser nuevamente, el mejor amigo y confidente de Sora; nos confiábamos todo, al menos eso creía yo. Pero claro, yo aun no encontraba el valor, ni el momento adecuado para decirle que la amaba. Después de tres años, aun era un completo cobarde en ese aspecto.

Sora resultó ser mejor para el Tenis, de lo que era para el Fútbol. Pero era mejor así, ya que me gustaba más como se veía en el uniforme del club de Tenis; y yo no era el único, Ishida pensaba igual y casi la mayoría de los chicos que la conocían, que eran muchos. Yamato formó su propia banda, que no tardó en hacerse popular. Koushirou seguía igual de aficionado a las computadoras. Jyou seguía amante de los estudios. Hikari descubrió su afición por la fotografía y Takeru su afición por el Básquetbol. Y yo me había convertido en el capitán del equipo de Fútbol.

Pero no todo seguiría así de bien. En el año 2002, las cosas cambiaron nuevamente y comenzaron los problemas en el Digimundo. Pero eso no fue todo, mi relación con Sora también cambio ese año, pero no como yo quería.

Nos enteramos de que un nuevo mal amenazaba al Digimundo, pero no seríamos nosotros los encargados de salvarlo, ya que habían nuevos elegidos. De nosotros, solo Hikari y Takeru permanecieron. Pero nosotros no quedamos fuera de esta nueva aventura, en ocasiones teníamos que ayudar mucho a los pequeños, pero al menos así no nos sentíamos inútiles y de paso, podíamos seguir con nuestras vidas de adolescentes normales. La noche en que conocimos a los nuevos elegidos, nos reunimos en el parque y tras hablar unos momentos, cada quien se fue a su casa. Minutos después de que yo y mi hermana llegáramos, Mimi llamó, queriendo hablar con Hikari; ella solía llamarla de vez en cuando. Pero en esa ocasión, mi hermana estaba bañándose y no podía atenderla.

"_Lo siento, Mimi, se esta bañando, pero dijo que ella te llamaría."_

"_Oh, ya veo. Muy bien entonces, adiós."_- dijo por la otra línea.

Pero antes de que me colgara, la llamé.

"_¿Mimi?"_

"_¿Qué pasa, Taichi?"_

"_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

"_Seguro."_

Dudé por un segundo. No sabía si preguntarle lo que me molestaba o no, pero al final lo hice.

"_Oye… ¿Tú sabías que Sora se había inscrito al club de Tenis hace dos años?"_

"_Así que te lo dijo…"_

"_Si."_

"_Para serte franca, Taichi, si. Ella me lo dijo a mi como un secreto, no quería que nadie supiera el por que de su decisión… No quería que nadie supiera el motivo que la hizo tomar esa decisión… Te dijo por que renunciaría al Fútbol ¿verdad?"_

"_Si, ella me lo explicó todo."_

"_Menos mal. Al parecer lo tomaste muy bien."_

"_Bueno, era su decisión y yo la iba a respetar, apoyándola en todo lo posible."_

"_Que bueno… ¿Sabes? Ella estaba muy nerviosa con esa situación, temía que tú te enfadaras cuando te enteraras del motivo por el que se unió al club de Tenis. De hecho, cuando me lo dijo, yo me sorprendí muchísimo, es decir, Sora no es de esas chicas."_

A ese punto de la conversación, yo estaba confundido. No sabía de qué hablaba Mimi. ¿A que se había referido con que Sora no es de esas chicas?

"_Mimi…"_

Traté de preguntarle, pero ella no me escuchó y siguió hablando.

"_¿Pero quien iba a imaginar que Sora renunciaría al Fútbol, que no es un deporte muy femenino, por un chico? Y no cualquier chico, sino que por el mismísimo Y-"_

"_¡Qué!"_- exclamé exaltado, interrumpiéndola sin dejarla terminar. _"¿Cómo que por un _chico_, Mimi, de _que_ estas hablando?"_- pregunté irritado.

"_Pero dijiste que ella te lo había explicado…"_

"_¡Si!. ¡Ella me dijo que iba a renunciar, porque había descubierto que le gustaba más el Tenis!. ¡Esa fue la única razón que me dio, no mencionó nada acerca de un chico!"_

"_Oh ouh…"_

"_Mimi ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que lo hizo por un chico?. ¿Qué chico?"_

"_Ehhh… Lo siento, Taichi, pero debo irme, mi madre me llama. Adiós."_

"_¡Espe-!"_- pero ya me había colgado.

Me sentía furioso. No entendía a que se refería Mimi y eso me frustraba. ¿Qué había tratado de decir? Mientras mas lo pensaba, más me convencía de que Mimi solo había dicho eso para ponerme celoso, después de todo ella sabía sobre mis sentimientos hacia Sora. Hasta que finalmente, decidí que ella había bromeando, convenciéndome de eso.

Claro, en ese momento me resultó bastante fácil creer que Sora aun se sentía atraída por mí, ya que pasábamos casi todos los días juntos, excepto cuando ella o yo teníamos práctica. Y, además, ella nunca mostró interés por otro chico, así que decidí que Mimi se había equivocado. Pero si no hubiera sido tan ciego, me habría ahorrado el dolor que vendría después.

Conforme pasaban los meses, me hacía más y más ilusiones de que Sora correspondía mis sentimientos. Era más fácil creer eso, que enfrentar la realidad. Nunca traté de buscar el momento adecuado, pensando inocentemente que llegaría por si solo. Pero en lugar de hacer de un momento cualquiera, el momento perfecto, me dedicaba a contemplar a Sora en cada oportunidad que tenía. Esas ocasiones eran muchas para mi agrado, ya que Sora pasaba la mayor parte del día distraída, mirando a la nada y suspirando a cada momento.

Había momentos en que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de una manera especial, cuando ella parecía ver algo. Adoraba esos momentos. Claro que nunca me interesó saber por que brillaban así. Nunca se lo pregunté.

Un día durante la hora de almuerzo, mientras esperábamos a que los demás llegaran, Sora me preguntó algo extraño.

"_¿Oye, Taichi?"_- me llamó, sin mirarme.

"_¿Si?"_

"_¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"_- me preguntó, volteando hacia mi.

Su pregunte me sorprendió, haciéndome sonrojar mucho. Esa había sido la oportunidad perfecta y, realmente, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero me acobardé.

"_N-no, n-nunca. ¿P-por q-que l-lo p-preguntas?"_- pregunté nervioso.

"_Por nada realmente."_

"_¿Y t-tu?"_

Me miró por unos momentos, luego me sonrió.

"_La verdad, no lo se. Podría decirse que si, pero no estoy segura."_

Luego ella suspiró.

Por algún motivo, me emocioné. Mi alocado corazón empezó a latir violentamente. Y la esperanza de que ella hablara de mi, creció considerablemente en mi ser. Al rato después de eso, llegó Yamato, sentándose junto a Sora y frente a mí. Eso me molestó y estuve tentado a sacarlo de ahí, pero me controlé, después de todo yo estaba seguro que entre ellos no había nada mas que una amistad, ya que casi no se hablaban, solo cuando estábamos almorzando y aun así, no era mucho lo que se decían.

Por ese motivo, ignoré el hecho de que Sora se había puesto nerviosa, sonrojándose mucho; además, yo sabía que Yamato tenía ese efecto en todas las chicas. Y Sora parecía no ser la excepción. Y por otro lado, no me importaba mucho si a Yamato le gustaba Sora, no mientras ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos y no lo hacía, estaba seguro de eso, porque si Sora se hubiera interesado en Yamato en ese tiempo, ella me lo hubiera dicho.

…_Pero no lo hizo, no me lo dijo…_

Mientras nos acercábamos a la época de Navidad, ese año. Yo empecé a notar algo extraño en Yamato. Él, en algunas ocasiones, cuando él creía que nadie lo veía, se quedaba mirando a Sora por mucho tiempo, observándola de una manera diferente, especial; con algo en sus ojos que no pude identificar. Eso me había preocupado, ya que si a él realmente le gustaba Sora, entonces sería un rival peligroso. Por lo que un día decidí preguntárselo directamente. Y lo espere hasta después de su ensayo. Cuando salió, se sorprendió al verme ahí, pero no dijo nada.

"_¿Podemos hablar?"_- pregunté.

Él solo asintió. Fuimos a caminar al parque, pero al final nos sentamos en una banca del lugar.

"_¿Y de que quieres hablar?"_- preguntó.

"_Yamato, iré directo al grano… ¿Te gusta Sora?"_- le dije.

Esperé su respuesta, pero no me dijo nada. Lo miré buscando alguna reacción, algún indicio de sorpresa o nerviosismo, pero no vi nada. Su rostro era neutro. Finalmente, volteó a verme.

"_No."_- me dijo.

Me sentí muy aliviado. Pero antes de decirle algo más, él tomó sus cosas y se marchó, diciéndome hasta mañana. Yo me quedé ahí unos minutos más y luego me fui a mi casa. Después de eso, no me preocupé más de él, solo me dedicaba a disfrutar del tiempo que pasaba con Sora. Ya no me importaba apresurarme a confesarle lo que sentía, pues sabía que algún día se lo diría. Pero ese fue mi error, el mismo que iba a seguir cometiendo de ahí en adelante.

El día de Noche Buena de ese año, fue la primera vez que me sentí vació y solo.

Ese día Yamato nos había invitado a su concierto de Víspera de Navidad, su primer concierto a nivel nacional, ya que sería transmitido en vivo por la televisora Fuji. No fueron todos los elegidos, solo estábamos Koushirou, Jyou, Sora y yo. Yamato nos había dado los primeros asientos a todos, por ser sus amigos, y como estaban reservados, no era necesario llegar muy temprano.

Cuando yo llegué al lugar, aun faltaba como una hora o un poco menos, para que empezara el concierto. Y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Sora, parada frente a los vestidores del grupo. Ella también se sorprendió al verme ahí. Al principio me alegré mucho, ya que yo iba con la intención de preguntarle si quería ir a dar un paseo luego del concierto. Pero mi ilusión iba a morir en ese momento.

"_Hola, Sora."_- le dije, acercándome a ella.

Pareció incomodarse ante mi acción.

"_Hola, Taichi…"_

"_Que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí? El escenario esta al otro lado."_

"_Ehh, si… Bueno, yo estaba… ahhh… yo…"_

Iba a decirle lo que había planeado, pero fue entonces cuando me percaté del regalo que llevaba entre sus manos. Y la realidad comenzó a aclararse lentamente, haciéndome callar.

"_¿Y eso… es un regalo?"_

La pregunta fue tonta, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que decir.

"_Ehh… Si…"_

"_¿Es para Yamato?"_- pregunté suavemente, temiendo la respuesta.

Sora bajó la vista, ruborizada y asintió.

Su respuesta me derrumbó. A lo lejos podía escuchar a Piyomon y a Agumon decir algo, pero no entendía que; mi atención seguía en Sora. Gabumon salió en ese instante, diciendo algo que hizo a Sora sonrojarse más. Piyomon la empujó un poco. Al parecer, Sora tenía vergüenza de ir. Pero lo que sucedió luego de eso, fue algo que hasta el día de hoy, no logro comprender.

"_Ve."_- le dije.

Sora me miró sorprendida.

"_Anda, ve. Yamato te espera."_

"_Pero Taichi…"_

Me acerqué a ella, dándole un pequeño empujón.

"_Nada de pero. Ve. Y salúdalo de mi parte."_

Ella me sonrió.

"_Gracias, Taichi…"_

Y con eso entró a los vestidores, alejándose de mí. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritarle que no fuera con Yamato, que se quedara conmigo, pero no lo hice; la voz no me salía. Agumon me dijo que había madurado, pero no era cierto; si hubiera madurado, jamás hubiera deseado que Yamato la rechazara, me hubiera alegrado por ella. Pero no podía alegrarme, no podía… Y aunque estuvo mal, considerando que ambos eran mis amigos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas para que él no la correspondiera.

…_Pero no funcionó…_

Después, durante el concierto, no presté atención a la banda, solo me dedicaba a mirar a Sora de reojo. Y me dolía verla. Me dolía ver su rostro, lleno de felicidad, con sus ojos brillando de amor por alguien que no era yo. Me dolía ver su expresión, mientras ella veía fascinada a Yamato cantar en el escenario. Y cuando me volteaba a verlo a él, sentía celos. Sentía muchos celos al ver como le sonreía cada vez que hacían contacto visual, o como le guiñaba un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar. Pero a pesar de eso, no lo demostré; no demostré ni mi dolor, ni mis celos. ¿Por qué? No lo se. Y hasta ahora, no tengo respuesta a eso.

El concierto fue interrumpido por el ataque de un Tyranomon.

Nosotros nos sorprendimos y antes de poder actuar, tuvimos que escapar a la salida, ya que de lo contrario no podríamos luchar.

Cuando yo llegué afuera, ya la mayoría de las personas habían salido, Jyou y Koushirou también estaban a salvo; pero al voltearme para ver si Sora estaba bien, no la vi detrás de mí. En ese instante mi mundo se detuvo y comencé a sentir mucho miedo. Miedo de que ella se hubiera lastimado. Y corrí de regreso al escenario, ignorando los gritos de mis amigos, pero Agumon estaba conmigo, así que no me preocupé por mí. Al llegar adentro, la busque desesperadamente entre las personas que aun intentaban escapar. Estaba asustado por ella, ya que la construcción comenzaba a caer. Pero cuando la divisé, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Yamato había corrido hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, una vez estuvo a su lado, la protegió de los escombros que aun caían a su alrededor con su propio cuerpo. Y Sora estaba aferrada a él, como si fuera su única salvación.

Ahí pensé que yo debería ser el que rescatara a Sora, yo debería ser el que la protegiera con su propio cuerpo, yo debería estar en lugar de Yamato, y a mí debería estar abrazando ella. Pero tan pronto como pensé eso, lo deseché.

Los vi ponerse de pie lentamente y después de que Yamato examinara los alrededores, comenzaron a correr en mi dirección.

"_¡Muchachos por aquí, rápido!"_- les grité.

Alcanzaron a salir a tiempo, justo antes de que el edificio se derrumbara por completo. En eso llegaron los pequeños y finalmente nos deshicimos de esos digimon. Cuando regresamos a casa, Yamato acompañó a Sora hasta su departamento; que estaba en el complejo departamento contiguo al mío. Pero no le di importancia, traté de no darle. Él había ganado limpiamente, Sora lo había elegido, aunque nunca supe por qué. Pero ya no importaba, ellos estaban juntos y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron muy atareadas. Estuvimos destruyendo las agujas de control alrededor del mundo, luchando con nuestro último enemigo y dando explicaciones a los padres de los niños secuestrados. Por lo que Yamato y Sora no tuvieron mucho tiempo de estar juntos como los novios que eran. Increíblemente, con excepción de mi, ninguno de los demás pareció darse cuenta de que entre ellos había algo. Yo sabía que todos habían notado mi repentino cambio de actitud, ya que me lo habían preguntado, pero no todos ellos me preguntaron, Sora y Yamato no lo hicieron.

Unas semanas después de que termináramos, una vez mas, con la crisis en el Digimundo; noté que algo no andaba bien con mis dos mejores amigos. Es decir, si ellos eran novios, deberían estar juntos en los recesos y a la hora de almuerzo, pero no lo estaban, de hecho parecía que se evitaban, tratando de hablar lo justo y necesario. Pero no solo se comportaban así entre ellos, hacían lo mismo con todo el resto del grupo y eso nos preocupó; en especial a mí, que no pude evitar que una pequeña esperanza comenzara a nacer de nuevo.

Yamato se volvió muy distante con todos nosotros, incluso con Takeru. Y Sora era lo mismo, ya que, si bien aun pasaba casi todo el tiempo que duraban las clases conmigo, como solíamos hacerlo, ya no me hablaba mucho, se veía angustiada y algo triste, y solo me respondía con monosílabos a todo lo que le preguntaba; además, cuando terminaban las clases y sin decirme una palabra, ella se iba a sus practicas de Tenis, pero los días que tenía las tardes libres, salía sola a dar vueltas por Odaiba; pero nunca pasaba las tardes conmigo.

Por algún motivo, ella hacia todo lo posible por evitarme durante las tardes, ya que nunca la veía.

Un día, en el que Sora prácticamente me gritó que quería pasar la tarde sola; me puse a conversar con mi hermana, para ver si ella sabía algo de lo que pasaba, ya que Sora hablaba con ella cuando quería tener una de sus _Charlas de mujeres_.

"_Oye, Hikari."_

"_¿Qué pasa, hermano?"_

"_¿De casualidad no sabes lo que le ocurre a Sora?"_- pregunte, sentándome en su cama.

Ella me miró con preocupación, suspirando.

"_La verdad, no. Ella no quiere decirme que le pasa cuando se lo pregunto, pero se ve muy dispuesta a hablar de cualquier otro tema que no la involucre a ella, ni a Yamato. Además, creo que se comporta así únicamente con nosotros."_- me dijo.

"_¿Por qué lo dices?"_

"_Porque cuando hablé con su madre el otro día, ella me dijo que Sora estaba muy bien con ella, nada anormal."_

"_Mmm…"_

"_Y eso no es todo. Takeru me dijo que Yamato es peor. Al menos Sora nos habla, pero él… Yamato ignora a todo el mundo, ni siquiera le dirige la palabra a su padre cuando este llega del trabajo, que es alrededor de las once de la noche."_

Yo la miré, indicándole que siguiera contándome algo más. Y ella prosiguió.

"_El Sr. Ishida le dijo a Takeru que cuando él llega, Yamato esta encerrado en su cuarto, y como el se va a trabajar temprano, ya ni lo ve. Además, Takeru también me dijo que Yamato pasa la mayoría de las tardes en el departamento, no sale a ninguna parte; pero cuando su padre tiene un día libre, Yamato desaparece durante toda la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche."_

"_Que extraño…"_- comenté.

Hikari asintió, su rostro siempre mostrando preocupación.

"_Si. Y cada vez que alguien lo va a visitar, Yamato no esta, o no deja entrar a nadie al departamento, diciendo que esta muy ocupado con sus canciones y que no tiene tiempo para hablar."_

"_¿Y que hay de los otros chicos de la banda?"_

"_Ellos dicen que Yamato nunca fue muy comunicativo con ellos, pero si lo encuentran extraño… Mas frío."_

Permanecimos en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Algo había ocurrido, pero no sabia que.

"_Hermano…"_

Volteé a ver a Hikari. Me miró angustiada.

"_¿Tu no tienes alguna idea de lo que les haya pasado a esos dos? Me preocupan."_

"_No lo se, Hikari. Y a mi también me preocupan."_

Al día siguiente, decidí ir y hablar con la Sra. Takenouchi. Tenía una pequeña duda que quería aclarar y me dio la impresión de que ella me ayudaría. Fui a su departamento y por suerte la encontré sola, no quería que Sora me escuchara hablar de ella con su madre, podría enfadarse. Al entrar, le pregunté sin rodeos lo que quería saber, explicándole el motivo de mi intromisión.

"_Sra. Takenouchi… ¿Cómo a que hora sale a pasear Sora por la cuidad?"_- le pregunté.

"_Ella sale después de llegar de la Preparatoria, se cambia de ropa primero."_

"_Ahh… ¿Y sabe a donde va?"_

"_No, ella dice que ira a dar un paseo por ahí y que llegara tarde, para que no la espere a cenar."_

"_¿Sabe si va con alguien?"_

"_No realmente, pero ella dice que va sola y yo le creo."_

Eso me sorprendió.

"_¿Y no le preocupa de que le pueda suceder algo?"_

"_Claro que si. Pero confío en Sora, se que ella sabe cuidarse sola. Además, siempre llega a la hora que debe."_

"_¿Qué hora es esa?"_

"_A las nueve, a mas tardar."_

Yo solo asentí. Así que Sora pasaba las tardes sola. Eso era bueno para mí, ya que había pensado que las pasaba con Yamato.

"_¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_- me dijo la Sra. Takenouchi.

"_Por nada, solo que ella ha estado algo distante con nosotros últimamente, es todo."_

"_Si, tu hermana me dijo algo de eso."_

Me fui de ahí, antes de que Sora llegara, no quería problemas.

A pesar de que estaba muy preocupado por Yamato y por Sora, no pude evitar sentirme feliz al saber que entre ellos ya no había nada, aunque no estuviera confirmado, su actitud de ese entonces lo probaba. Pero aun sabiendo que yo volvía a tener una oportunidad, no le dije nada acerca de mis sentimientos, puesto que ella podía alejarse más de mi si lo hacía.

Pocos meses después de aquel incidente, todo volvió casi a la normalidad. Y solo casi, porque Sora aun prefería pasar las tardes sola, sin mi, también después de sus practicas se iba a dar vueltas por ahí, y Yamato las pasaba encerrado en su departamento, aun después de sus ensayos se iba directo a su departamento; casi nadie los veía durantes las tardes. Pero por lo menos, ellos ya nos habían devuelto la palabra y no eran distantes con nosotros.

Y así pasó otro año. Todo estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía.

Pero como dicen por ahí, nada es para siempre. Y es así como llegamos a este año, que fue, lejos, el más doloroso para mi.

Al inicio de este año escolar, todo seguía igual que el año anterior. Cada uno con sus cosas. Y yo tratando, en vano, de confesarle mis sentimientos a Sora. Me sentía frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo; aun siendo el elegido del valor, seguía acobardándome ante ella.

El día que dio comienzo a la primavera este año, decidí tratar, una vez más, decirle a Sora cuanto significa para mí. Y sin darme tiempo de empezar a dudar, fui a su departamento. Esa tarde ella estaba sola, su madre trabajaba, así que no tendría que darle explicaciones a la Sra. Takenouchi. Al llegar ahí, llamé a la puerta, nervioso. Ella me abrió, como era de esperarse; sorprendiéndose mucho al verme.

"_Taichi…"_- susurró.

"_Hola, Sora…"_- le dije, sonrojándome.

"_Que… sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

Por la forma en que dijo su pregunta, parecía exigirme una respuesta. Yo me puse más nervioso, comencé a rascarme la nuca; una reciente costumbre que había adquirido cada vez que estaba nervioso.

"_Este… bueno, yo…"_- traté de decirle, pero alguien me interrumpió.

La voz provino del interior del departamento.

"_¿Qué ocurre, Sora?. ¿Quién es?"_

Alcé la vista, solo para ver a Yamato, balanceándose en una silla, se sorprendió mucho al verme ahí, tanto así que perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, golpeando su cabeza. Y bajo otras circunstancias, me hubiera reído hasta más no poder por su idiotez, pero lo último que quería en ese momento era reírme. Sora corrió de prisa a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse, ella le preguntó si se encontraba bien y Yamato solo asintió. Luego se dijeron algo, que no logré escuchar.

"_Taichi, pasa…"_- me dijo Sora desde el corredor.

Yo le obedecí. Entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Yamato levantó la silla del suelo, sentándose en ella nuevamente. Me adentré en el departamento, llegando al comedor, que era en donde, asumí, estaban antes de que yo llegara. Pude ver que estaban estudiando, por todos los libros y cuadernos que había sobre la mesa. Me extrañé, ya que nosotros teníamos todas las clases juntas, menos la clase de música.

"_Toma asiento."_- me dijo ella, sentándose junto a Yamato.

Me senté frente a ellos.

"_¿Están estudiando?"_- pregunté.

Nuevamente, una pregunta tonta, porque era obvio que estudiaban, pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrió. Estaba muy sorprendido por haberlos encontrado juntos. Noté que Yamato quiso reírse, seguramente por mi pregunta, pero no lo hizo.

"_Si, es un poco obvio."_- me dijo él, con un poco de burla.

"_Yamato…"_- le dijo Sora, reprochándole su acción.

"_¿Algún examen del que no este enterado?"_- volví a preguntar.

"_No, nada de eso… Es solo que, por si no lo sabias, Yamato había estado bajando sus calificaciones desde el año pasado y su padre le dijo que no podía seguir así; por eso me pidió ayuda con las asignaturas en las que tiene problemas."_- dijo Sora.

Me relajé un poco ante eso, pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento.

"_¿Y en que asignaturas tienes problemas, Yamato?"_- le pregunté, aun conociendo la respuesta.

"_Bueno… En Literatura, Historia, Biología, Psicología, Lenguaje y… nada mas."_- dijo en forma despreocupada.

Su respuesta la había imaginado, ya que en eso éramos muy parecidos. Al igual que Yamato a mi me costaban mucho esas materias, con excepción de Historia y Literatura, pero a diferencia de él, yo era un desastre para todas la asignaturas relacionadas con las Matemáticas y que por desgracia, eran muchas.

"_¿Y que te trae por aquí, Taichi? Porque no te esperábamos."_- dijo Yamato.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

"_En realidad, nada en especial… Pero como no tenía nada que hacer hoy, vine a ver si Sora quería ir a dar un paseo por ahí. Aunque por lo visto, no puede."_- dije, mintiendo intencionalmente.

Sora sonrió apenada y empezó a revisar los libros. Yo estaba consiente que había desperdiciado una valiosa oportunidad, pero si no tenía el suficiente valor para decírselo a solas, mucho menos lo haría con alguien presente. Se formó un silencio incomodo y aunque nadie lo demostrara, sabíamos que así era.

"_Por cierto. ¿Esperaban a alguien?"_- pegunté, rompiendo el silencio.

"_Si, esperábamos la pizza que ordenamos."_- dijo Yamato.

"_Ahh…"_

Minutos pasaron y nuevamente rompí el incomodo silencio.

"_¿Yamato?"_- lo llamé.

"_¿Si?"_

"_¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Jyou? Digo, porque, si comparamos a Sora y a él, Jyou es el mas indicado para ser un tutor."_- le dije.

A ese punto, noté que Sora se mantenía al margen de la conversación, pero parecía lista para intervenir, si es que comenzábamos a pelear.

"_Bueno, al comienzo si le pedí ayuda a él primero, pero… por mas que traté, no entendí nada de lo que me explicaba, así que le dije que dejáramos las cosas así o terminaría mas confundido de lo que empecé…"_- dijo.

"_¿Y…?"_

"_Entonces se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Sora, ya que ella tiene buenas calificaciones y sabe explicar las cosas con palabras simples. Por eso."_

Nos quedamos mirándonos de forma desafiante, hasta que Sora nos interrumpió.

"_Muy bien, chicos, basta de charlas."_- dijo, y se volteó hacia Yamato. _"Será mejor que sigamos estudiando."_

Él solo asintió. Siguieron con los estudios, mientras yo me aburría como ostra. Tiempo después llegó la pizza, lo único bueno de esa tarde para mí. Mientras seguía avanzando la tarde, empezamos a relajarnos. Conversamos de temas sin importancia, recordamos nuestra infancia, etc. Hasta que se hizo de noche y yo me tuve que ir, y como Yamato vivía algo lejos de ahí, tuvo que esperar por su padre.

Me enteré de que ellos estudiaban todas las tardes, ya sea después de clases o después de sus respectivas prácticas (o ensayos); generalmente estudiaban en casa de Yamato, que estaba más cerca de la preparatoria, pero cuando el Sr. Ishida estaba en casa, estudiaban en el departamento de Sora.

Yo, guiado por mis dudas y celos, asistía a todas esas tardes de estudio, excepto los días que tenía práctica.

Yamato empezó a subir sus notas considerablemente, pero según él, aun necesitaba la ayuda de Sora.

Los meses siguientes fueron lo mismo, sin ningún cambio. Ellos estudiaban y yo estaba ahí presente, aburriéndome; pero no me importaba, mientras pudiera evitar que pasara algo entre ellos.

…_Sin embargo, yo no imaginaba la sorpresa que me llevaría luego…_

Mis tardes comenzaron a hacerse una rutina, lo cual me estaba molestando; a mi nunca me gustaron las rutinas. Así que finalmente, decidí acabar con mi tormento y confesarme ante Sora. Y hoy en la tarde, después de su práctica, se lo dije.

Esperé a que su práctica terminara y me acerqué a ella. Cuando me vio, me sonrió, mientras guardaba sus cosas.

"_Hola, Taichi, que sorpresa."_- me dijo alegremente.

"_Hola, Sora. ¿Podemos hablar?"_

"_¿Ahora?"_- preguntó consternada.

"_Si."_

"_Ay, Taichi, ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer."_- dijo, tomando su bolso.

"_Pero es muy importante, además no tardaré mucho."_- le dije, casi suplicando.

"_Bueno, entonces… ¿Te parece si hablamos en el parque? Es que tengo que ir al departamento de Yamato, quedamos en estudiar juntos para el examen de mañana, y desde el parque, su departamento solo esta a unos cinco minutos o menos."_

"_Seguro."_

Nos encaminamos al parque. Realmente, ya no me preocupaba que después tuviera que ir con Yamato, ya que yo estaba seguro que Sora no me rechazaría, es decir, nos conocemos desde hace diez años, una vez me había dicho que yo le gustaba y casi siempre estamos juntos; no podía rechazarme. Simplemente no podía.

"_¿Y bien?. ¿De que se trata eso tan importante que me querías decir?"_- preguntó, una vez llegamos al parque.

En ese instante, me sentí inseguro y nervioso; todo el valor que había reunido se había esfumado, abandonándome. Bajé la vista y comencé a balbucear.

"_Es que… bueno, yo… yo…"_

No sabía qué hacer. Alcé la vista un poco, para verla. Ella estaba ahí, mirándome dulcemente, pero con algo de preocupación. Yo amaba eso de ella, siempre atenta a los demás. Su dulce mirada, logró calmarme un poco, dándome ánimos para seguir adelante. La miré directamente a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos, mostrándole mi determinación. Y, finalmente, le dije.

"_Yo… Yo te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti…"_

Esperé su reacción, pero no fue la que yo deseaba. En su rostro se mostraba sorpresa y dolor; estaba dolida. ¿Pero por que? Se quedó callada unos segundos, parecía ida. Me acerqué a ella, tocando suavemente su hombro, haciéndola reaccionar. Me miró por un breve momento a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos expresando un profundo dolor, luego desvió su mirada al piso.

"_Yo… ahhh… Lo siento mucho, pero… no… yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… Pero no pienses que es porque no te quiera, de hecho, yo te quiero mucho, pero… no de la forma que tu esperas… Eres mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano… y te quiero como tal… Además, yo…"_- me dijo.

Y yo dejé de escuchar. Ella siguió balbuceando sobre algo mas, tratando de explicar el motivo de su rechazo, aunque no consiguiendo fácilmente su cometido. Pero yo ya no la escuchaba, solo me estaba hundiendo más y más en mi propia oscuridad. ¿Su mejor amigo?... ¿Casi un hermano?... ¿Qué acaso nunca me vio como algo mas?... ¡No era justo!... ¿Cómo se supone que iba a tener una oportunidad, si ella nunca me vio mas que como un hermano?

Pero fue lo siguiente que salió de sus hermosos labios, labios que nunca probé y que nunca iba a probar, lo que me hizo volver a la cruel realidad.

"_Además, yo… Taichi… Yo estoy enamorada de Yamato… Lo amo y él… Y él también me ama…"_- susurró, muy despacio, pero logré escucharla.

Esas palabras, terminaron por destrozar mi lastimado corazón.

Ahora todo encajaba.

Su extraño comportamiento cuando él estaba cerca. La actitud que ellos adoptaron después de aquella Navidad. Las desapariciones durante las tardes y la tardes en que, supuestamente, estudiaban.

Ahora todo estaba claro.

Todo este tiempo, estos dos últimos años. Ellos habían mantenido su relación en secreto, por eso nadie sabía y por eso se trataban como extraños delante de otras personas. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Las evidencias estaban a la vista y yo no quise verlas. ¡Fui un tonto!

"_En verdad lo siento… Por favor, perdóname…"_

La oí susurrar. Y la miré, logrando ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, antes de que diera media vuelta y comenzara a correr. Solo me quedé viéndola correr lejos de ahí, lejos de mi. La vi correr hacia Yamato, que seguramente la recibiría con sus brazos abiertos. Me estaba maldiciendo mentalmente, por haber sido un cobarde. Tuve muchas oportunidades y las desperdicié. Muchos momentos que desaproveché. ¡Todo por mi estúpida cobardía!

…_Y por eso la perdí, para siempre…_

Entonces pude comprender todo. No era cierto que la había perdido, no; yo nunca la tuve, así que nunca la perdí. Además, aunque le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos antes, de nada hubiera servido. El amor es algo que se da de pronto, en forma natural y lleno de fuego; como me pasó a mí. Pero si lo fuerzas, se marchita y sin tener un principio, llega a su final.

Sonreí levemente. Di media vuelta y regresé a mi hogar. Así es como llegué a este instante, así fue como llegué a este estado tan miserable en el que me encuentro ahora.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su pequeña burbuja y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Se levantó lentamente de su cama y caminó hacia el teléfono. Con desgana tomó el aparato y, tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible, contestó.

"¿Diga?"- dijo, sorprendiéndose ante lo natural que sonó su voz.

"_**¡Hermano!"**_

Escuchó la alegre voz de su hermana y en su rostro se formó una especie de sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa, Hikari?"

"_**Oye ¿tu no sabes en donde puede estar Sora?"**_

Hizo una mueca de dolor al oír ese nombre. "¿Por qué?"

"_**Es que se supone que vendría a casa de Miyako, para la fiesta en pijamas; debería haber llegado hace mas de tres horas y son las once de la noche, pero…"**_

'Esta con Yamato…' pensó tristemente. Iba a decirle eso a su hermana, pero se detuvo. "Creo saber donde esta."- dijo.

"_**¿Podrías ir por ella y decirle que venga a casa de Miyako?"**_

"Seguro. No te preocupes, iré por ella."- dijo, su voz sonando totalmente muerta.

"_**¡Gracias, hermano!"**_

"No hay de que."- y colgó.

Al parecer, su hermana ni siquiera había notado algo extraño.

Soltó una risa, que pareció más un quejido. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, no podía salir a la calle luciendo tan desaliñado. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de su departamento. Caminó a paso lento por las calles de Odaiba, pensando en una explicación lógica al por que accedió en ir a buscar a la razón de su estado tan deplorable, porque pudo simplemente haberle dicho a Hikari que llamara a Yamato y listo. Pero, no, decidió ir por si mismo al departamento de Ishida y seguir sufriendo.

¿Por qué?... ¿No le había bastado con lo que sufrió en la tarde, que sentía la necesidad de seguir lastimándose mas?... ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una persona masoquista? Tal vez, ya que por lo visto, le gustaba sufrir.

Llegó a la entrada del complejo departamental en el que vivía su amigo. Rió irónicamente ante el hecho de que ellos eran amigos, ya que, supuestamente, los amigos confían los unos a los otros. Entró al edificio, fue al ascensor, presionó el numero diez y esperó. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso diez. Taichi caminó pausadamente, sin prisa, hasta la residencia de los Ishida. Respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre.

* * *

Yamato observaba a Sora, mientras ella dormía, sentado en una silla, frente a su cama, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

Estaba preocupado por ella, muy preocupado.

Esa tarde habían quedado de estudiar juntos, aunque no lo hicieran realmente. Ella había llegado unos minutos tarde, pero en cuanto él abrió la puerta, ella se echó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Parecía que había llorado también, mientras corría a su departamento. Pero la forma en que lloró esa tarde al llegar, lo desconcertó completamente. Nunca antes la había visto así. Y lo que mas le dolía, era que él no supo que hacer para evitar su llanto.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, mi Cielo?... ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?"- susurró dolido, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Sora había dicho algo, mientras lloraba contra su pecho, pero el no entendió todo lo que dijo; solo entendió una pequeña parte; que cuando la oyó, le hizo enfurecer. La chica había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, hace mas de tres horas; terminando totalmente agotada. Él la tuvo que cargar hasta su habitación, acostándola sobre su cama y la cubrió con una manta.

Había llamado a la madre de Sora, explicándole algo de lo sucedido, diciéndole que lo mejor era que Sora pasara la noche ahí, para que descansara bien. La Sra. Takenouchi no puso objeción, ella confiaba en su hija y en él; además, Yamato jamás pensaría en hacerle daño. Siguió contemplándola, le encantaba hacerlo. Sonrió levemente; aun después de llorar por horas, se veía hermosa.

De repente, sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Sora, besando su frente tiernamente. Salió de su habitación, juntando la puerta. No estaba de ánimos de recibir visitas en ese momento y sabía que no era su padre, él había dicho que llegaría en la madrugada; además, nadie en su sano juicio visitaría a alguien a esas horas de la noche. Suspiró y abrió la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

"Taichi…"- susurró el rubio, su expresión tornándose fría de repente.

"Hola…"- dijo el moreno, pero antes de decir algo mas, un fuerte golpe lo arrojó al suelo. Se quejó, mirando a Yamato entre sorprendido y enojado. "Pero…"

Yamato lo levantó, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, golpeándolo nuevamente, solo que esta vez no lo dejó caer. Lo golpeó, acorralándolo contra la pared. Taichi, bajo circunstancias normales, hubiera respondido a los golpes, pero se encontraba confundido (no sabía cuál era el motivo de la furia del rubio) y con el corazón roto. Ni siquiera sintió el momento en que comenzó a brotar sangre de su labio inferior.

Yamato apretó el agarre en la camisa, levantando a Taichi levemente.

"¡Que le hiciste!"- gritó enfurecido.

Taichi lo miró aun mas confundido.

"Dímelo… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?... ¡¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a Sora?!"

Taichi abrió sus ojos enormemente, comprendiendo finalmente el por que de la furia de Yamato; pero eso también le provocó un profundo dolor, aun mayor que el dolor de los golpes que había recibido.

'Asi que… si esta aquí…' pensó deprimido.

"Contéstame…"- gruñó Yamato.

Taichi bajó la mirada. "No le hice nada…"- dijo con la voz quebrada.

"¡Mientes!... ¡Sora jamás lloraría de esa manera sin un buen motivo!"

Taichi se molestó, soltando el agarre del rubio, lo encaró. "¡Y que te hace pensar que yo soy ese motivo!"- gritó.

"¡Porque mientras lloraba dijo tu nombre!"

Taichi se sorprendió ante eso. La expresión de Yamato cambió a una de dolor.

"Ella sollozaba: _¿Por qué, Taichi, por que?_ Una y otra vez… Jamás la había visto así… Y yo no pude hacer nada para evitar su sufrimiento… Lloró hasta que se quedó dormida…"- dijo Yamato, bajando la vista.

"Yo no le hice nada…"- murmuró Taichi.

Yamato alzó la vista. "No te creo, porque algo debió pasar entre ustedes antes de que ella llegara aquí."- dijo acusadoramente.

Taichi se sintió frustrado. ¿Cómo podía dudar de su palabra, él, su supuesto mejor amigo, después de lo que hizo?

"¡Yo no le hice nada!... ¡Lo único que hice fue confesarle mi AMOR!"- gritó.

Yamato se sorprendió al oír eso, sintiendo como la culpa empezaba a hacerse presente lentamente en él. No dijo nada, solo bajó la vista. Acto que hizo que Taichi se molestara aun más.

"¿Qué, no lo esperabas?"- dijo con un tono burlón y herido. "Pues, así es Yamato, le confesé mi amor por ella… Le dije que la amaba, que estaba enamorado de ella… ¿Y quieres saber que fue lo que me dijo?"- no obtuvo respuesta. "Bien, te lo diré. Ella me dijo que no podía corresponderme, porque yo soy su mejor amigo, casi su hermano… ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba… También dijo que estaba enamorada de ti… Que te amaba y que tu también ¡la amabas!"- dijo, pero su voz había perdido la burla, solo quedaba el dolor que reflejaban sus palabras.

Yamato permaneció en silencio, mirando al piso. Ahora entendía el por que del llanto de Sora. Claro, si hasta él sentía ganas de llorar en ese momento. Se sentía miserable, un traidor. Le había mentido a su mejor amigo… Pero no lo hizo con mala intención.

"¿Por qué…?"- murmuró Taichi.

"¿Ah?"- dijo Yamato, alzando la vista, sorprendiéndose en sobremanera al ver a su amigo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"

A Taichi ya no le importaba si lo veían llorar.

Yamato no le contestó.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron que ustedes eran novios?... ¿Por qué me mintieron?... ¿Por qué dejaron que jugara el papel de tonto?... ¡Por que!"- dijo, golpeando a Yamato.

El rubio retrocedió por el golpe, pero no dijo nada.

"¡CONTESTAME!"

Yamato lo miró tristemente. "No queríamos lastimarte…"- susurró.

"¿Y creíste que ocultándomelo no me lastimarían?... ¿Alguna vez pensaron que pasaría si yo me enteraba de eso?... ¡Tu sabes perfectamente que las cosas se saben tarde o temprano!"

Yamato no dijo nada, no podía; Taichi tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo ahora, él le había mentido.

"¿Hace cuanto que…?"- dijo el moreno.

"Dos años…"

Taichi sintió como si lo apuñalaran por la espalda. Dos años… Dos largos años de noviazgo… Y él había creído que ellos habían terminado, pero solo lo mantuvieron en secreto… Lo ocultaron muy bien, demasiado bien…

"Dos años de noviazgo… y nunca me dijeron nada… ¡Soy tu mejor amigo, Yamato!... ¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Yo no quise, pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"Yo no quería verte sufrir y… Sora tampoco…"- dijo, siendo interrumpido.

"Eso no es motivo para mentirle a un amigo. ¡Maldición! Lo hubiera entendido si me lo hubieran dicho."

"¡Oh, por favor, Taichi! Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes."- dijo Yamato. "¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando Sora y yo recién comenzamos a salir?... ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Yagami bajó la mirada. Claro que lo recordaba, jamás olvidaría el infierno por el que pasó, aunque no se comparaba al infierno por el que pasaba ahora.

"Durante esos días parecías muerto. Te veías mal y era obvio que sufrías… Yo siempre supe que a ti te interesaba Sora, pero por más que traté, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella también… Incluso cuando le dije a Sora que debíamos terminar, ella me preguntó cual era el motivo de mi decisión y le dije que yo no quería que tú sufrieras por nosotros, ella pensaba igual… Sora también sospechaba de tu interés hacia ella…"- dijo Yamato, sintiéndose culpable. "Tratamos de alejarnos, Taichi, en serio que tratamos, pero no pudimos, así que… decidimos no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a ti…"

Taichi siguió llorando, se sentía muy mal, al saber que había sido traicionado por sus dos mejores amigos. "¿Entonces solo decidieron hacerme creer que Sora estaba interesada en mí?"

"¡Eso no es cierto! Sora jamás hizo algo para que tu pensaras que estaba interesada en ti, jamás te dio falsas esperanzas."

"¡Me dijo que yo le gustaba!"

"¡Hace seis años!"

Taichi miró a Yamato incrédulo.

"Si, Taichi, ella me lo dijo… Me dijo todo lo que pasó entre ustedes desde que se conocieron, ya que no quería que hubiera secretos entre nosotros… Ella me lo cuenta todo y yo hago lo mismo con ella, claro que me cuesta mas…"- aseguró seriamente.

"Entonces… aquella vez que… me dijiste que… a ti no te gustaba Sora, tu…"

"Mentí."

"¿Por qué?"

Yamato suspiró.

"Como ya te lo había dicho, yo siempre supe que te interesabas por Sora, desde que los conocí en ese campamento de verano, pero no sabía que tanto te interesabas en ella… Cuando me preguntaste eso… En ese tiempo yo creía que Sora se interesaba en ti, porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo contigo, por eso creí que lo mejor era no decirte la verdad… Pero cuando la vi entrar a los vestidores del concierto que di esa Navidad, con un regalo para mi, me alegré mucho al saber que yo le gustaba, tanto que… no pensé en nada mas."- dijo.

Taichi lo miró detenidamente. Lo comprendía a la perfección, después de todo, él mismo vivió eso; cada vez que pensaba en que Sora lo quería, olvidaba todo lo demás, amigos, familia, todo… Pero aun así, no podía justificarlo, lo que ellos le hicieron no tenía nombre… Pero también sabía que no toda la culpa era de ellos, si él hubiera puesto atención, si no se hubiera segado a ver lo que quería, nada de eso hubiera pasado…

"Te traicioné, traicioné tu amistad…"- dijo Yamato, sacando al moreno de su trance. "Eso lo se… y lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero… tu sabes que no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos…"

"Lo se…"- lanzó un suspiro. "Creo que… no puedo culparlos del todo, ya que… de no haber sido tan ciego… hubiera notado hacia donde se inclinaban los sentimientos de Sora… y me hubiera ahorrado todo este dolor…"

"Taichi… en verdad lo siento…"

Taichi sonrió casi de forma imperceptible, negando ligeramente. "No… Yo lo siento… Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta… Si hubiera aceptado el hecho de que tú conquistaste el corazón de Sora desde el comienzo… Si no… hubiera deseado que la rechazaras hace dos años, yo…"- dijo, riendo agriamente. "Supongo que todo en esta vida se paga ¿no?... Yo debía estar feliz por Sora, por ti… Debía estar feliz por mis amigos, porque ellos eran felices juntos… En lugar de eso, sentí celos e inconscientemente deseé que ustedes rompieran…"

"Taichi…"

"Al parecer estoy pagando por mis acciones egoístas… Pero creo que al fin logré comprender… que realmente no me importa si Sora esta conmigo… mientras ella sea feliz, yo… yo seré feliz…"

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, cada uno tratando de ordenar sus ideas, tratando de buscar una forma de disculparse, de solucionar su rivalidad, para evitar lastimar a una persona importante. Hasta que Taichi rompió el silencio.

"Bueno… creo que ya no tengo motivo de estar aquí, yo solo vine a ver si Sora se encontraba contigo y ya se que esta aquí… Si puedes, llama a casa de Miyako, se suponía que Sora iría para allá…"- dijo, dando media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

"¿Vas a estar bien?"- preguntó Yamato.

"No lo se… tal vez…"- dijo, volteo un poco. "Cuídala, Yamato, no la hagas sufrir, porque si es así, vendré a partirte la cara… Lo digo en serio…"

Yamato sonrió un poco. "No te preocupes, lo haré."

Taichi asintió. "Y dile que lo siento y que no se preocupe, estaré bien."- dijo, caminando hacia el ascensor.

Yamato lo observó marcharse, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por él. Lo curioso era que Taichi se disculpara, en consecuencia de que eran ellos los que debían disculparse. Pero la realidad era que tanto él, Sora y Taichi, eran culpables en ese enredo. Todos tenían parte en el asunto. Se asustó al sentir unos brazos rodear su cuerpo, pero se relajó al instante en que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

"Sora…"- susurró.

Sora comenzó a sollozar, su cuerpo agitándose lentamente. Yamato sintió ganas de llorar junto con ella, pero no podía, no ahora. Tenía la ligera impresión de que Sora había escuchado toda la conversación. Y no se equivocaba. Ella había despertado al primer grito de Yamato, había corrido a la entrada, pero al ver quien estaba con su novio, se ocultó y escuchó todo lo que dijeron.

"Lo siento…"- sollozó Sora. "Yo no… quería… lastimarlo, yo… pensé que… ya se le había pasado… Nunca imagine que él se había… se había…"

Yamato se volteó, abrazándola con firmeza. "No llores, Sora… Nadie tiene la culpa… Nosotros no podíamos saber como se sentía Taichi… Pero tu lo oíste, dijo que estaría bien…"- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Quería creer en sus propias palabras, para hacerle creer a Sora que todo estaría bien, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Ya nada estaría bien. Permanecieron ahí abrazados, mientras Sora seguía llorando nuevamente. Lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos pudo haber sabido que todo eso pasaría, nadie lo sabía.

* * *

Taichi caminó hasta el parque, adentrándose en el. Se sentía desorientado, triste y solo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo, como ahora. Había perdido la guerra ante Yamato. Le hubiera gustado decir que perdió a Sora ante él, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Rió amargamente. Nada de lo que le pasaba era justo. Pero…

…_¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?..._

* * *

_**Quédate un momento así**_

_**No mires hacia mí**_

_**Que no podré aguantar,**_

_**Si clavas tu mirada**_

_**Que me hiela el cuerpo,**_

_**Me ha pasado antes**_

_**Que no puedo hablar.**_

**º**

_**Tal vez pienses que estoy loco**_

_**Y es verdad un poco**_

_**Tengo que aceptar,**_

_**Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro**_

_**No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar.**_

**º**

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo**_

_**Como cuando ayer de pronto**_

_**No entendí mientras callaba.**_

**º**

_**La vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**_

_**Y me explicaba**_

_**Que el amor es una cosa**_

_**Que se da de pronto en forma natural**_

_**Lleno de fuego,**_

_**Si lo fuerzas se marchita,**_

_**Sin tener principio llega a su final.**_

**º**

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver...**_

**º**

_**Que lloro por ti**_

_**Que lloro sin ti**_

_**Que ya lo entendí**_

_**Que no eres para mí**_

_**Y lloro...**_

**º**

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo**_

_**Como cuando ayer de pronto**_

_**No entendí mientras callaba.**_

**º**

_**La vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**_

_**Y me explicaba**_

_**Que el amor es una cosa**_

_**Que se da de pronto en forma natural**_

_**Lleno de fuego,**_

_**Si lo fuerzas se marchita**_

_**Sin tener principio llega a su final.**_

**º**

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver...**_

**º**

_**Que lloro por ti**_

_**Que lloro sin ti**_

_**Que ya lo entendí**_

_**Que no eres para mí**_

_**Y lloro…**_

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

**Bueno, ahi esta, termine. Es un poco triste, lo se. De hecho no queria hacer sufrir a Taichi, pero cuando escuche la cancion esto se me vino a la mente y me parecio que encajaba. Espero que les haya gustado.**

** Por favor dejen sus reviews!**

_**Edit: 29.03.2008**_


End file.
